Boxes for compact fluorescent lamps or other folded fluorescent lamps of generally U-shaped construction, in which the legs of the U are essentially parallel to each other are known, see for example Combs U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,836. Boxes of this type are used not only for shipping packages, but also for display of fluorescent lamps in which the discharge vessel is bent upon itself, with the legs of the U forming a comparatively narrow gap between each other. The cartons are intended to prevent damage to the lamps during shipment, storage and display, while also permitting, at least to a limited extent, inspection of the lamps upon sale.
The known carton as described in the Combs U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,836 has a flap element which engages between the legs of the U in order to prevent the lamp from falling out of the carton when an end closure is opened, or towards the end where the base is located. In use, it has been found that such cartons or containers, usually made out of cardboard, are suitable only for very small or compact fluorescent lamps. If the lamps are elongated, for example having an overall longitudinal dimension of more than 12" (30 cm), and particularly for 20" (50 cm) or longer fluorescent lamps, protection by such a type of carton has been found to be inadequate. Drop and vibration tests have shown that the long legs of U-shaped fluorescent lamps are subject to oscillations which, under some conditions, may cause the legs to oscillate, leading to breakage at the cross connection of the legs.
The connection pins at the bases of the lamps usually extend from the package, at least to some extent, to permit testing while still in the package. The pins are not sufficiently protected against damage, due to bending, blows and the like.
The light output of U-shaped fluorescent lamps can be increased by placing a plurality of U-shaped discharge vessels next to each other, retained in a common base. Thus, without appreciable increase in space requirement of a fixture, the light output of such a lamp can be doubled. Such lamps are particularly subject to breakage because cross connections are formed between the respective pairs of legs at opposite ends of the legs. The packaging should provide support for all the legs of the U-shaped fluorescent lamps, regardless of the number of pairs of legs, or number of discharge vessel units which are used.